


i can hear your voice

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Clothed Sex, Dom Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, M/M, Mentioned Ji Changmin | Q, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), Mild Puppy Play, Mild Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Ju Haknyeon, Switches KevHak, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: When Haknyeon moved into the quaint little studio apartment he now calls home, he didn’t expect it would come with a live concert experience every day. But, here he is, face down on his cramped little desk groaning along to the sounds of his neighbor singing Billie Eilish songs like his rent is late.ORThe one where Kevin and Haknyeon are neighbors, they share a wall, the walls are thin... and woops! Kevin's a camboy!
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	i can hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Casually sliding in here like I haven't had this as a WIP for.. nearly two months. I got stuck with it, and just decided to drop it, until yesterday, and I finished the last 4k words in less than 24 hours.
> 
> Anyways, for those of you who have been here from the start of my screaming on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi) you may know that this entire thing started because Kevin and Haknyeon simply breathed at each other during the online concert.
> 
> So please, enjoy this sheer, self indulgent piece of .. probable trash. As always, no beta, we die like men.
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.

When Haknyeon moved into the quaint little studio apartment he now calls home, he didn’t expect it would come with a live concert experience every day. But, here he is, face down on his cramped little desk groaning along to the sounds of his neighbor singing Billie Eilish songs like his rent is late. Hell, maybe it is, Haknyeon thinks to himself at that point- and is he really in the position to judge someone for making rent money? 

His work lays mostly untouched in front of him, papers spread haphazardly across the surface of the desk as he heaves a sigh. All he can find himself thinking at the moment is that he’s absurdly pleased with the fact that at least his neighbor is talented and can sing on key. Because wouldn’t it truly be the icing on the sloppy, pathetic cake he calls his life, if the disembodied voice through the walls sounded terrible? 

Come to think of it, Haknyeon is almost positive he’s never even _seen_ the boy who he shares nearly half his walls with. He feels pretty confident that he would recognize the person’s voice if he heard it in speaking conversation at this point- considering the way the songs echo in his ears for hours after he lays in bed. 

Haknyeon forces himself upright, rifling through the uselessly shallow drawers on his shabby little desk until he finds his treasured escape- a pair of busted headphones with frayed wires and all. He really should invest in a new pair, but at this point he’s pretty sure he’s hoping they will electrocute him or something and merely remove him from his lifetime of damnation. 

He’s jamming the end of the headphones into his laptop rather violently when the first notes of the next song catch his interest. It sounds oddly familiar to him, strangely enough, much unlike the normal abundance of western top 40 artists his neighbor is usually covering. It hits him, when the voice starts singing the words, just why it sounds familiar to him- considering it’s one of his favorite songs. He’s halted in that moment, headphones slung around his neck as he loses himself in the vocals, in the little twist his neighbor puts on all of the songs he sings. It’s almost enough, then, in that moment, to undo all of the annoyance the whole thing has caused him- being unable to focus, unable to meet deadlines. 

When the song and the frankly beautiful voice comes to an end, Haknyeon huffs, tucking the headphones over his ears and glaring down at the papers below him. One of these days, he thinks spitefully, he’s going to snap and give his neighbor a piece of his mind. 

Thankfully, his crumbling escape holds together enough to block out the future sounds drifting through too-thin walls, and he finds himself laying in bed a little after 1 am with one less project to complete. He can still hear faint music drifting through the walls, but it’s softer, quieter- a gentle unfamiliar tune wafting in and lulling him to sleep, albeit rather unwillingly. 

—

It’s another late night, the clock ticking as the seconds pass in what feels like jest against the pathetic slouch of his shoulders. Haknyeon is once again buried in work, drowning in unfinished papers and of course it feels like his thoughts are against him. He’s staring blearily at his notes as if they are written in a foreign language and not by his own hand a mere six hours earlier, hoping, pleading with some unknown entity to smite him from his plights. 

As if on cue with the woe-is-me thoughts, his neighbor starts up, humming and singing along to some new girl group song on the radio. He resists the urge to slam his head into his desk, afraid the blow might finally destroy the shaky legs and his one work surface will be ruined. 

The other person seems otherworldly happy, as per usual, as they sing joyfully along to each and every high note with near perfect precision. When his neighbor isn’t driving him absolutely batty, he can stop to appreciate the true talent and artistry of the person one apartment over- but right now is not one of those times. 

His trusty headphones have finally bit the dust, Sunwoo having done the honors of doing them in once and for all. He briefly considers knocking on the wall, or groaning in agony at maximum volume like the drama queen he is deep down, but decides maybe a face to face confrontation makes more sense. It’s been _months_ of him putting up with it and frankly he thinks he deserves an award for how well he’s done. 

Haknyeon eyes the ratty t-shirt he’s wearing, the track pants and huffs. Why does he care what his neighbor thinks of him when they have been driving him absolutely mad for the last six months with their beautiful vocals? He’s still huffing to himself as he jams his feet into his house slippers, as he opens his door and makes a beeline for the door directly next to his. 

He resists the urge to tap his foot petulantly as he knocks semi-aggressively on the door. The singing barely even falters even as he can hear the voice coming closer, can hear the shuffling just on the other side of the door. The voice cuts off just as his neighbor opens the door and really- Haknyeon isn’t entirely sure what he was expecting, but a glorified twink was surprisingly not at the top of his list of culprits. 

He’s nearly blown away at the sight of his neighbor- the pretty boy standing in the doorway with a soft smile gracing his thin lips. Haknyeon suddenly can’t even remember why he’s standing in the doorway, fist still raised in the knocking position as the boy’s expression goes from cautiously happy to confused. 

“Uhm,” his neighbor starts, fidgeting slightly behind the protection of the door. Haknyeon’s eyes zero in on the top-long sleeves of the other man’s sweater, coming down and over his dainty hands. “Can I help you...?” 

Haknyeon shakes his head, ridding his lizard brain of the many thoughts running rampant. “Ah, sorry...” he replies sheepishly, all prior anger having deflated from him like a balloon with a needle hole. “I, uh... Kinda just came over to say... the walls are pretty thin?” Haknyeon trails off, sentence ending more like a question as he takes in the expression in the other man’s eyes. He watches his neighbor’s face go from confused to alarmed in rapid time, red blooming quickly on his cheeks under the dingy, fluorescent lights in the hallway. 

“Oh my god,” his neighbor squeaks, looking properly terrified- which. This isn’t the reaction Haknyeon was expecting, at all. Honestly, he’s not 100% sure what he was expecting, but the absolute flight or flight instinct in his neighbor’s eyes didn’t fit the plan. 

“I am so sorry, oh my god, I’m- oh god this is embarrassing,” the other man rambles, one sweater paw covered hand becoming the object of his nerves. 

Haknyeon can’t help but feel bad for his neighbor, he’s clearly embarrassed beyond belief, and he feels like it’s his fault. Can’t help but feel like a crappy excuse of a human for causing the cute boy next door so much distress. 

“It’s okay! Really, nothing to be embarrassed about,” Haknyeon tries, even if the words feel empty as he shuffled awkwardly in place. “Just... maybe a little quieter?” He edges out, extending a metaphorical hand in peace. 

His neighbor still looks a little pale in the face, but he takes the bait and runs with it. 

“Of course, yeah, quieter,” he wheezes, hand fidgeting against the door frame. Haknyeon decides maybe he’s tortured the poor man enough and merely nods his head and breathes a soft farewell between them as he heads back to his own tiny apartment. 

He keeps replaying the whole thing over and over in his head, tries to understand things that he’s clearly missing a few puzzle pieces to, as he readies himself for bed. He can hear his neighbor puttering quietly around and it hits him that he never asked for his name. Though, he’s not sure he wouldn’t have come across as some sort of creep had he spontaneously asked for his name in the middle of all of... that weirdness. 

He’s laying in bed, just on the cusp of sleep when he hears a funny noise he’s not sure about. His brain apparently decides it’s of no importance at this second and swiftly nurses him off to sleep. 

—

It’s not even a day later when Haknyeon hears his neighbor again, singing just loud enough that his voice carries. Resigning himself to always knowing everything the other man does, he steels himself into finishing the essay in front of him. He’s got three thousand words to write and it’s due... tomorrow at midnight. _Well, shit_ , Haknyeon thinks. 

He’s lost in the rhythmic tapping of his keyboard as he works his way through the word count and it almost doesn’t register that something is off- it’s too quiet on the other side of the wall. The usual background of his neighbor’s singing has stopped, and when Haknyeon squints at the tiny clock on his laptop, it shows that it’s much to early for him to be sleeping. 

He’s about to shrug it off as an early night in for the other man, and a blessing in disguise for him, when he hears... well, he’s not _entirely_ sure what he hears. It’s a faint noise at first, the sound struggling to even make it to the separating wall. 

Resolving himself to focus back in on the paper, Haknyeon hums to himself in contentment until he hears another noise again, but this time- this time he _knows_ exactly what it was. The recognition of the low, whining sound he can hear pings around in his mind like a Window’s screen saver, one that never makes it into the corner directly. 

He can literally hear his neighbor getting off. Oh my god, he can _hear_ his neighbor getting off. There’s a distinct flush spreading up his neck and cheeks at the thought, at the way he feels like he’s intruding somehow- even though it’s obviously not _his_ fault the walls are pathetically thin. It’s like now that he knows what’s going on, all he can hear are the soft, desperate little noises his neighbor is letting out. 

God he’s going to Hell for this, knows it deep down when he feels arousal pool low in his gut along with a brutal reminder of the _shame_ he’s feeling. 

All Haknyeon can hope for is that his neighbor is quick about it, so he can at the very least ignore the half chub in his sweats and continue working on his essay that still needs approximately... two and a half thousand words. 

—

Spoiler alert- his neighbor is _not_ quick about it, and Haknyeon can feel himself crumpling under the weight of his life choices that lead him here. His neighbor sounds filthy, pathetic noises punched out of him as he pleasures himself barely 20 feet away. Haknyeon thinks at this point God must be testing him, considering it’s been an hour at least and apparently the pretty boy next door has a thing for edging himself. 

He’s sitting at his desk with his head in his hands and the weight of his extremely hard cock tenting his sweats. He’s doing his absolute best to ignore it, as if he just doesn’t pay it any mind it’ll go away- and maybe his neighbor will go with it. 

How Haknyeon has managed to avoid the obscene noises for so long amazes him, and he spares a murderous thought towards Sunwoo. He’s never letting the younger man touch his things ever again, considering it so clearly lends him a disaster situation at the slightest show of kindness. 

The document open on his laptop feels like it has eyes on him, a disproving glare from the white screen adding to the shame already built up. He absolutely refuses to let the other man win, though, and decides that _something_ has to be done- because clearly if this is his neighbor quieter, he’s not sure he wants to know (read; he _does_ want to know, way deep down) what he sounded like before. 

He can hear the whines pitching up and he nearly sobs in relief as it hits him that his neighbor is _finally_ going to finish his fun business. Haknyeon feels like pulling his hair out as he decidedly ignores the broken off moans and unintelligible words drifting into his ears. He absolutely does not think the other man sounds good lost in the throws of passion, absolutely _not_.

With the patience of at least ten thousand monks, he steadfastly ignores the straining erection in his pants as he forces himself to resume his work. He loses himself once again in the writing process, barely aware of the soft humming and gentle tone starting up on the other side of the wall. 

The moon has long passed the highest point in the sky when Haknyeon finally allows himself to lay down on his sad little mattress. He finds himself tossing and turning, unsure about his sudden restlessness when it hits him- he’s used to hearing the soft piano on the other side of the wall, but he’s stayed up much later than normal and apparently won against his neighbor’s sleep schedule. 

It’s closer to early morning when Haknyeon finally succumbs to sleep, thoughts of the soft whimpers coming from the pretty boy next door clouding his dreams. 

— 

The next couple of weeks continue in about the same way- Haknyeon struggling to pretend he doesn’t have an... intimate knowledge of his neighbor’s _me_ _time_. He’s damn near on a schedule, and Haknyeon knows at the least that the weekends are the loudest, the most raunchy and drawn out. The singing continues, though he will admit his neighbor is... at least somewhat quieter about everything. 

Haknyeon huffs as he trudged up the stairs of the apartment building, confusion gracing his features when he sees the package sitting innocently in front of his door. He doesn’t remember ordering anything, but honestly he wouldn’t put it past himself to have made spontaneous drunken purchases last week when he was with Sunwoo. Shrugging, he picks up the package and lets himself into his tiny apartment, kicking off his shoes and dropping the package on his desk, barely sparing it a thought as he throws on his comfy clothes. 

He absolutely has no plans to go anywhere, or to see _a_ _nyone_ for the next three days, so that does not explain the sudden knocking on his door. Haknyeon opens the door, tattered university sweater on full, glorious display as he takes in the sight of his neighbor shuffling nervously in the doorway. 

“Uh,” Haknyeon starts eloquently. “What’s up?”

His neighbor lets out a soft _ah hah_ noise, looking past Haknyeon into his apartment. “I’m sorry,” his neighbor starts, chuckling awkwardly. “I was just wondering- my package was supposed to be delivered today...” 

Ah, suddenly the random box in front of his door makes complete sense. And sure enough, when Haknyeon moves to grab the box, that’s... not his name on the label. _Kevin_ , he thinks to himself, thinking that weirdly enough the name suits the pretty man from next door. 

“Sorry about that,” Haknyeon says with a soft smile. “I kinda just assumed I forgot I ordered something, I didn’t even check the label.”

His neighbor- no, _Kevin_ \- laughs, relief bleeding into his body at the sight of the medium sized box. Haknyeon hands it over without any fuss, trying to fight back the curiosity as to what’s inside. He’s not normally this nosy, but something about the way the tension marring Kevin evaporated when he revealed the unopened package is peaking his interest. 

“Thank you,” Kevin breathes out, a pretty smile taking over his face as he holds the box close to his chest. Haknyeon had been so distracted at first that he had barely registered the outfit his neighbor is sporting- oversized olive green sweater that compliments his skin tone beautifully and a pair of sinfully tight... leggings? He groans inwardly at the sight of long, slender legs wrapped so delicately in the stretchy material, the way it clings to the shape of his thighs. 

He shakes himself out of his stupor, trying to ignore the flush tinting his cheeks when he waves off Kevin’s gratitude. 

“It’s no problem, really,” Haknyeon finally manages, firmly stamping the mental assault happening inside his mind. It’s like _actually_ seeing Kevin reignited all of the memories from the last few weeks. 

It’s awkward for a minute until his neighbor mumbles a goodbye, lifting his hand in a halfhearted wave. He’s already letting himself into his apartment by the time Haknyeon recovers enough from the onslaught of mental stimulation to actually reply- so he stays quiet and slinks back into his own space. 

Honestly, knowing his neighbor’s name now is probably the worst thing for him, because now he has a name to a face, and to the symphony of soft moans he hears drifting through the walls later that night. 

—

Haknyeon decides that Kevin has entirely too many orgasms. Nobody _needs_ to have at least one a day, no one _needs_ to edge themselves to the point of broken sobs spilling out. Right? 

Maybe _he_ is the one living life the wrong way, considering he has resolutely decided he is _not_ jerking off to the sounds of his neighbor doing the same thing. He has a moral compass, and getting off to a real person who is unaware of it, merely a few feet away- it feels wrong. 

The downside of that though is that Haknyeon has been existing in a near permanent state of sexual frustration for the last month, snippy over even the littlest things. He absolutely knows that it’s due to his neighbor filling his thoughts and desires with the drawn out sounds of breathy, whiny moans, of the filthy words sometimes spoken. 

He almost misses the singing, or rather- when the singing was his only problem. Because Kevin still sings, quite beautifully, he might add. Haknyeon finds himself humming along to some of the soft vocals coming through sometimes, songs he’s heard sung a few too many times. 

Nonetheless, it’s his depravity from relief of the sexual variety that leads him to desperate measures, perusing a porn site Changmin recommended one day. He had yet to even consider checking it out previously, more than content enough to not need to search it up- but now, with the way his thoughts are, he thinks a distraction is well earned. 

Haknyeon huffs, tuning out the sounds of his neighbor moving around as he takes in the webpage. It’s loud, bold and in your face- as most adult sites are, and truthfully he finds he’s unsure what he wants to dive into. There’s an entire section devoted purely to streams going on or set to start soon, and honestly he’s starting to feel a bit like a degenerate with how much thought he’s putting into this. 

None of the current ongoing streams have peaked his interest to any absurd degree but his eyes keep flicking to one set to start in roughly ten minutes. He’s unsure as to... what it is about the thumbnail that draws his eye, but something about the silhouette in the massively oversized sweater and bare thighs has captured his eye. The person’s face isn’t visible, but even without it- Haknyeon can already feel his interest pooling into desire low in his gut, arousal making his barely hard cock twitch in his pants. 

Clearly having made up his mind, Haknyeon bullshits on his phone for the next handful of minutes, trying to squish down the shame swirling inside of him. It doesn’t matter that countless others are waiting for the same thing, that he’s just another number in a sea of many. 

He shakes his head, banishing the thoughts and steels himself for just... whatever it is he’s going to see. He clicks into the stream, rolling his eyes at having to make an account- as if he will ever be back. It’s easy work to use his burner email and get in from there, the stream only just going live by the time he jumps through all of the hoops. 

The camera is pointed at a simple backdrop, a bed made nicely, fairy lights decorating the wall behind it. It makes for a pretty sight, Haknyeon thinks, thinking about what the pretty boy from the thumbnail would look lounging on the bedspread, ruining the carefully put together display as he touches himself, plays his body like a well loved instrument. 

Haknyeon watches as a shadow crosses across the room, the bed dipping as a boy with miles of untouched, milky skin visible climbs on top. His face is still out of frame, but the silhouette and person on camera is definitely the boy from the thumbnail, and he looks even more beautiful in motion. 

The boy is wearing a pretty baby blue sweater, sleeves several inches too long and they drape delicately over the ends of his hands. His legs are bare and long, going on what seems like endlessly, and he giggles- giggles!- as the chat pings rapidly at just that sight. 

“Hello everyone,” the boy speaks softly, voice flirty and sensual and- weirdly familiar. Haknyeon can’t quite place the voice, the way it’s suck in his head and ringing distant warning bells, but as the boy slowly runs a hand over the delicate flesh of a bare inner thigh, he finds he doesn’t really care. “I’ve got something new for us to play with today... I hope you’re excited- I know I am.” 

There’s a sexy playfulness in the way the words are spoken, in the way the boy is moving his body and leaning back to lounge against the piles of pillows. Haknyeon can’t help the way his eyes fall to the slender fingers teasing at the hem of the sweater, the flashes of what’s underneath holding his attention. 

He’s a bit ashamed to note that he’s already a little hard from the display, from the barest glimpse of lace underneath the sweater. But there’s something about the aura the boy is radiating, the sensual lilt of his voice as he responds to comments in the chat. His eyes trail up the lines of the boy’s body through the grainy webcam and he once again is hit with a wave of familiarity he can’t quite place at the sight of his face not covered by the mask tied around his eyes. 

By the time the boy on stream lefts up his sweater, exposing the way his pretty cock is trapped in the delicate lace panties, Haknyeon’s embarrassment has faded and he’s fully hard as he watches. 

“Do you want to see the new toy I bought? I’ve been wanting one for awhile...” The boy whispers, voice saccharinely sweet and breathy with arousal. “I’m sure some of you might know what it is,” he teases with a playful grin. 

The chat predictably goes wild with guesses and filthy words, the words igniting a spark in the boy that lights him up. Haknyeon watches as he drags a box from offscreen, masked eyes still showcasing a flirty charm. 

His mouth waters a little bit when the boy unpacks the solid glass dildo, thick and long and _pretty_ , the cute little heart at the end a finishing touch. The boy knows what he’s doing when he holds the toy next to the straining length of his cock, the tip just peeking out of the edge of his panties. 

“Cant wait to play with this... but I’ll tell you a secret,” the boy hums, arousal dripping from his voice. “I would love to use this on another pretty boy some day.” 

Haknyeon nearly whines at that, the imagery of the boy hovering over him and working the toy into him with quick thrusts driving him a little crazy. He’s watching as the boy puts the toy aside, dragging his fingers delicately over the head of his cock and pulling out a low whine from parted lips. 

In all of this, Haknyeon had kind of forgotten about his neighbor situation, but with his volume turned down low - once again, _thank you, Sunwoo_ \- he distantly hears Kevin making noise on the other side of the wall. He can’t help but huff, because _of_ _course_ his neighbor would decide he has to get frisky at the same time he wants to get off. He struggles to tune out Kevin’s noises as the boy on screen moves to slide lube-slicked fingers inside of himself, writhing on the once pristine bedsheets. 

His hand moves down of its own accord, thumb swiping over the line of his cock through his sweatpants. He keeps his touch teasing and light, just as the boy on screen eases one finger in with a tiny whimper. He’s already leaking, a dark wet spot staining the gray fabric of his sweatpants.

The boy on screen moans as his fingers brush against his sweet spot, the noise chorused with his neighbor’s sweet moan through the wall. The first time it happened, he played it off as a funny coincidence. The second feels a little less funny, but now, as the boy is easing the toy inside of himself with a piercing moan- duplicated by his neighbor’s sinful voice- Haknyeon finds himself remembering the distinct familiarity in the camboy. 

And now, as he watches the boy fuck himself stupid with the pretty glass dildo, suddenly it all makes sense. The voice, his face, the moans- it’s all Kevin. He’s watching his neighbor in real time as he gets off, seeing the way his pretty skin flushes and the way his hips jerk up at each push of the toy. 

“Fuck,” the boy- Kevin?- whines, legs shaking from pleasure. “Wishing someone else was here, either taking care of me... or letting me take care of them-“

Haknyeon ignores the guilt flooding through him as best as he can, instead choosing to fist his cock at the same speed as Kevin flicking his wrist. Now that he knows, he’s once again imagining being spread out on Kevin’s sheets, moaning as Kevin spreads his legs and takes him apart one touch at a time. His rhythm turns sloppy quickly enough after that as he bites back loud moans and fucks up into his fist. 

He cums way too soon, spilling over his fingers as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Kevin on screen is still fucking the toy inside himself, whining and moaning and spewing absolute filth to the viewers, and Haknyeon can’t take it anymore- he’s quick to exit the stream, the browser, his computer as he crumbles in defeat. He can still hear the way Kevin is gasping on the other side of the wall, and it makes it all the more difficult to fall asleep in his own funk with the way he’s whimpering and crying. 

Eventually, he falls into an uneasy sleep with cum drying in his boxers and guilt settling low in the pit of his stomach.

—

The next few times Haknyeon runs into Kevin are awkward, he can’t quite make eye contact without flushing down to his toes and his words come out stuttered and muffled. Kevin, for his part, takes it all in stride- even if he does seem a little confused by his sudden strange behavior. 

He still hears Kevin moaning through the walls every other night, but now he does his best to ignore it as much as possible, even if it is hard- pun not intended. His dreams are plagued with visions of Kevin over him, under him, hands all over his body and soft words whispered into his ear as he’s taken apart slowly and carefully. 

He’s woken up numerous times to soiled boxers and shorts, and really, it all feels ridiculous. He’s had more wet dreams since all of this happened than he ever had as a teenager, and he’s _tired_. Haknyeon has half a mind to stomp to his neighbor’s door and beg Kevin to fuck him and ease some of his pent up sexual frustrations- considering his hands are no longer taking care of his problems like he needs. 

He hasn’t tuned into anymore streams, more than comfortable enough not having the visual accompaniment to blue ball him even harder. 

He’s heaving a heavy sigh as he trudged up the stairs and sees... well. It’s a package in front of his door. But, Haknyeon knows he hasn’t ordered anything, and since _that_ day he knows without a doubt it’s something degenerate for his neighbor. Based on its inconspicuous position, he gathers that Kevin has no idea the package is in front of _his_ door and he deflates a little at the notion of having to do his civic duty and make sure he actually receives the package. 

He’s mumbling to himself about having a word with the mailman when he knocks on Kevin’s door, package tucked under his arm. He waits for a moment, he _knows_ Kevin is home, he can hear him distantly making noise He knocks again after another minute goes by with no answer, and soon enough he can hear the rushed sounds of Kevin scrambling towards the door.

“Just a second!” He hears from inside, followed by the sound of Kevin tripping over something and cursing quietly. The door flies open, his neighbor looking thoroughly disheveled and flushed. Haknyeon hasn’t been face to face with Kevin like this since before The Incident™️ and being here now, this close while Kevin is breathing heavily and flushed crimson with clothes askew, well, he’s finding himself a little flustered. 

“This is for you,” Haknyeon manages, thrusting the package towards Kevin awkwardly. He’s fidgety and flighty, mental images of him in the sweater and lace plaguing his mind even as the object of his fantasies stands in front of him in the flesh. 

Kevin takes the package gratefully, small smiling curling at his lips. “Thank you, I don’t know why they keep delivering to you...” 

His brain to mouth filter apparently has decided to shut down, because before he knows what’s happening, he’s blurting out “I know what you do!” 

Haknyeon slaps a hand over his mouth immediately after speaking, wide eyed and embarrassed as Kevin just stares at him with confusion. 

“In relation to...?” Kevin asks, head tilting cutely. He feels shaken to the core, and very much out of his limit as he stammers over his words. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I said that-“ he starts, refusing to meet Kevin’s eyes. “I just- it was an accident, I swear! I didn’t mean to find your stuff...”

Kevin flushes with realization at that, fidgeting with the box in his hands. “It’s okay, really- why don’t you, uh, come in? So we can continue this...?” 

Haknyeon nods without thought, stepping into his neighbor’s house for the first time. He doesn’t pay much mind to the decor, simply lets himself collapse on the plush looking couch. Kevin awkwardly folds himself into the other sitting space, holding onto the throw pillow like a lifeline. 

“Hey,” Kevin starts, noticing the way Haknyeon is nearly shaking with nerves and embarrassment. “Really, it’s okay, I promise. If I had any reservations about what I do, I would be more careful. I don’t mind.”

He sighs heavily, deflating a little bit. “I just... I saw one of your streams. I didn’t even know it was you at first, but then everything started lining up...” 

He looks over at Kevin and sees the way he’s flushed bright red again. “I’m really sorry,” he finishes lamely, letting his head fall in his hands. 

“Did you...” Kevin stops for a second, rolling the words around in his mind as if he’s weighing the pros and cons of continuing. “Did you like it?” 

Haknyeon chokes, turning incredulous eyes back on Kevin again, although this time, the taller boy simply looks nervous with the way his hands are fidgeting. His mouth is opening and closing like a fish as he waits for the other shoe to fall, for Kevin to laugh and say it was all a joke. 

But it never comes, and so, he finds himself nodding slightly, even though Kevin is keeping his eyes on his fingers in his lap. “Yeah,” Haknyeon agrees finally. “I really did.” 

Kevin beams with the approval, with the way the words make him feel warm inside. “Really? Can I ask which one you saw?”

He figures at this point that he’s already dug himself a big enough hole, so why stop while he’s ahead. “You were in a blue sweater,” he mumbles, memories vivid in his mind and flashing before his eyes. “And you had the glass toy...”

The memory of Kevin writhing on the sheets as he fucked himself full of the glass dildo nearly strives to get him hard then and there, and he has to shake his head to rid himself of the sinful visions. Kevin has a particular look on his face from that information, a tiny smirk gracing his features. 

“Ah, I remember that one... a lot of _positive_ reactions you could say,” Kevin teases, sitting up straighter. “My viewers like that I’m very easy going... that I like to switch things up sometimes.” 

He listens as Kevin continues talking, desperately trying to ignore arousal swirling low in his gut. “You want to know something?”

The question feels rhetorical, and Haknyeon merely waits, sitting on the edge of his seat. “When I said I would have loved to have someone... to use that on. I had someone in mind,” Kevin grins, scooting closer to him on the couch. 

“I was thinking of you,” Kevin finishes, hand coming to rest on Haknyeon’s thigh. He feels winded, blindsided by the words as he slowly processes everything. 

“Me?” Haknyeon whispers, eyes falling to where Kevin’s fingers are pressing on his thigh. “Why me?”

Kevin laughs, squeezing gently at the soft flesh. “You’re just so cute, and I like cute things.” He says it like it’s simple, and it must be. 

“I thought about you, too,” he admits, a quiet gasp spilling unbidden as Kevin’s hand slowly moves higher up his leg. “When you said that- I thought about you.”

“Well, I think I can work with that,” Kevin whispers, climbing into Haknyeon’s lap without a second thought. “Do you want this?” 

He’s never been more sure of anything in his life, and he says as much as his hands come to rest on the dip of Kevin’s hips. He almost moans at the first taste of Kevin’s lips on his, at the hands that find their way into his hair. 

It’s easy to lose himself in shared kisses, Kevin swallowing all of his little sounds that try and escape. He’s been on edge for so long, so long since he’s given himself what he needed that it doesn’t take much for him to get hard underneath Kevin’s firm and roaming hands. 

“Pretty,” Kevin murmurs, rolling his hips down solidly against the length of his cock. Haknyeon whines, breathy and loud at the friction. “Pretty boys like you deserve a good time.”

There’s a fire in Kevin’s eyes as he pulls moan after moan from Haknyeon’s lips with each sinful grind. “Want me to give you what you want, baby? You gotta tell me,” Kevin grins, tilting his head up with a finger under his chin. “I’ll give you anything you ask for.”

His brain is mush at this point and it’s really a miracle that he can even form thought, let alone respond, but he struggles through anyways. “Want you to fuck me, been thinking about it for weeks,” he manages, voice breaking on a moan as Kevin starts kissing and biting along the line of his jaw. 

“Good puppy,” Kevin whispers, one simple word filling Haknyeon’s mind with arousal and lust. He wants to be good, wants to behave- anything for Kevin to talk to him like that again. His desperation must shine through a little bit because Kevin laughs, fingers wrapping delicately and carefully around the column of his neck. 

“Wish I had some cute ears and a tail for you, you would be so cute,” Kevin muses, tilting his head. Haknyeon whines softly as Kevin teases a thumb at the edge of his lips, sucking the digit into his mouth. He’s over enthusiastic and a little sloppy as he sucks, drool running down his chin already and they’ve barely begun. 

He looks up and meet Kevin’s heavily lidded eyes, flicking his tongue at the thumb in his mouth until Kevin pulls it out. He lets himself be pushed down on his back, pressed into the couch cushions as Kevin trails biting kisses down the line of his neck and collarbones. A low whine is released as Kevin slides his hands up under his t-shirt and he nearly sobs when the taller boy sets his sights on his overly sensitive nipples, bringing desperate noises bubbling out. 

“What a sensitive puppy,” Kevin grins, flicking his tongue out against a hardened bud. Haknyeon moans as he feels the threat of teeth, arching his back at the sensation. 

“Kev-“ he starts, breaking off around a whimper. “Kevin, please,” he’s not even sure really what he’s begging for, he just wants more, more, _more_. 

Kevin sits back with a small laugh, hips pressing Haknyeon down into the couch. “Sorry, baby, you’re just so sensitive and fun to play with...”

He punctuates his words with a smooth roll of his hips, Haknyeon’s erection straining against the line of Kevin’s mostly hard cock. He nearly sobs when Kevin pulls away again, removing all traces of his touch. 

“Roll over for me, puppy?” Kevin asks sweetly, and really- how can Haknyeon protest against that. He’s quick to oblige, lifting up on his knees until his face and chest are lax against the couch with his ass in the air. “What a good boy... listen so well,” he hears Kevin praise, the shock of hands coming up and pressing bruises into his hips causing him to shudder with arousal. 

The hands on his hips are quick and deft as they tug his sweatpants down over the curve of his ass, exposing the soft flesh underneath. “Nothing underneath? Naughty puppy, what were you thinking about this morning?” 

Haknyeon whines, shaking his head. Embarrassment flushes through him, leaving him flush and overheated and exposed as Kevin’s hands cup his ass cheeks. The touch feels nearly reverent, and he can feel the way Kevin’s eyes are glued to his skin. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Kevin coos, thumbs spreading him open and exposing his little hole. He whines at the teasing touches and words, narrowly resisting the urge to push his hips back and start begging for more. “You’re still a good boy.”

He preens under the words, pushing his face further into the couch and arching his back just a little bit higher. He feels delirious in the best way, arousal rushing through his veins and leaving him pliant and easy. 

A thumb presses just on his hole, a barely there pressure that already has him wanting to moan and sob and cry. His voice breaks off in a sob when he feels it- Kevin’s spit, dripping down towards his balls. He’s never felt so turned on in his life before, so entirely out of his element like this, but he finds he’s loving the way Kevin makes him feel. 

The thumb leaves, instead returning with a slick finger pressing insistently until he opens up. Haknyeon whimpers softly at the intrusion, reflexively clenching down around it. 

“Relax, puppy, I’ll make you feel good,” Kevin assures, the sudden _click_ of a bottle startling him a bit. The noise he lets out is downright filthy as Kevin upends the bottle over his crack, lube spilling down messily over his hole and dripping down. Kevin’s finger pushes back in, slide made easier by the copious amounts of lube, and before long he’s whining like a whore as Kevin spreads him open. 

“So good for me, hmm? You would let me do anything, wouldn’t you?” And that- that’s a dangerous thought line to follow, because he’s pretty positive that _yes_ he would let Kevin do anything he wanted. “You’re so messy, you're practically dripping for me.”

Haknyeon cries out when Kevin purposefully pushes his fingers against his prostate, pulling out and pushing back in with three. “Feel’s s’good,” he slurs, drooling messily into the cushions. 

“Ready for me, puppy?” Kevin asks lightly, still scissoring open his fingers. Haknyeon whines around a yes, his cock still half trapped in the material of his sweatpants. Kevin hums, pulling out his fingers- only to replace them with the end of the lube bottle. He’s gasping for air as it feels like Kevin fills him to the brim, pushing his fingers back in afterward. The resounding squelch from the excess lube echoes loudly, masked only by the pleased hum Kevin lets out. 

He whimpers sadly when the fingers withdraw, lube trickling messily down his inner thighs as Kevin rustles around behind him. Hands tug his sweatpants down until they pool around his knees, his cock slapping up against his stomach and dragging a soft moan from his lips. Kevin shuffles closer behind him, the head of his cock bumping against his thigh and smearing precum over the skin. 

He faintly hears the crinkling of the foil ripping open, the slick sound of Kevin rolling the condom down his length. His head is swimming, arousal leaving him out of it and loose as Kevin’s hands cup his cheeks again. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you now,” Kevin breathes, lining up his cock with the loosened hole. Haknyeon lets out a long, drawn out cry as Kevin pushes in, too much lube making the slide in easy and wet. He feels Kevin’s hand press down at the small of his back as he slowly fills him full. 

“Oh,” Haknyeon sobs, Kevin’s hips pressed flush against his skin. “Fuck, so full-“

Kevin laughs, rolling his hips forward. “Yeah, puppy? Am I filling you up just right?” 

He can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t do anything more than beg as Kevin teasingly rolls his hips. “Yeah, yeah- please, please- need more,” he babbles pathetically, turning his head until his cheek is pressed against the couch instead. 

Kevin’s grip on his hip tightens, the hand at the dip of his spine pressing down harder and holding him still. “Good puppies take what they’re given,” he hears Kevin grit out. And, _oh_. He wants to be good, doesn’t want to be bad, he can be _good_ -

“Hush, baby,” Kevin whispers, cutting him off- he must have been speaking out loud, his thoughts messy and uncoordinated. “You’ll be good now, hmm?”

Haknyeon nods quickly, whining when Kevin stops moving inside him. “Speak, puppy, use your words.” 

“I’ll be good,” he slurs, voice breaking off in a moan as Kevin thrusts in deep and smooth, a reward. “M’a good puppy,” he continues weakly, body jostling as Kevin sets up a rhythm, thrusting into his pliant body. 

“That’s right, good puppy,” Kevin praises, pressing Haknyeon down into the couch and fucking in deep and hard. He feels filthy, face down and ass up, the fabric of Kevin’s pants and shirt rubbing against his skin with each thrust in. 

He can hear the breathy moans Kevin is letting out behind him even as he’s rocked forward on the couch with each thrust. The excess lube still has him nearly dripping, Kevin’s cock pushing more and more out until it’s smeared messy and wet down his thighs. 

Kevin leans down over his pliant body, pushing his hips flush against the couch as he mouths at the curve of his shoulders through his shirt. He’s whining loudly as his cock drags against the cushions, clenching down hard on Kevin’s cock as the position change sends him drilling right into his prostate. 

His cries pitch up as Kevin relentlessly thrusts against his sweet spot, the sound of the taller boy’s low moans echoing in his ears. “You feel so fucking good, puppy,” Kevin groans, nipping at the sensitive skin on Haknyeon’s neck. 

He feels dangerously close already, cock twitching and jerking as he struggles to hold back. “M’so close,” he sobs, fingers clawing into the cushions, taking everything Kevin gives him.

“You can hold it,” Kevin manages, more of a statement than a question. Haknyeon feels tears springing to his eyes from the incessant stimulation against his prostate, from the way Kevin’s cock feels inside of him.

He’s good, he repeats to himself like a mantra as Kevin uses him like a toy. There’s something about the way that Kevin takes control, the way Kevin makes him feel, that leaves him gasping and crying like a wanton whore as he takes him apart, one thrust at a time. 

“Wish I could fill you up, puppy, wanna see you dripping with me when I’m done with you,” Kevin breathes out, grinding deep inside him. “But I can mark you in other ways.”

Haknyeon sobs, legs shaking with the way he’s holding back. “Please,” he manages weakly, feeling the way Kevin’s thrusts start to lose their rhythm. The tears are leaking freely, wetting the cushion under him with tears and drool. 

Kevin thrusts in two, three more times before pulling out, ripping the condom off and spilling over the plush curve of his ass. He moans at the feeling, at the way his hole is clenching pathetically around nothing and it doesn’t take much after Kevin tells him he can cum, for him to fall over the edge. 

He’s shaking from the force of his orgasm as his cock jerks wetly against the cushion, weak little noises spilling out. Kevin leans down, pressing soft little kisses along the curve of Haknyeon’s back as he calms down. 

“Did so good for me, puppy,” Kevin praises. He whimpers quietly as Kevin helps him upright, pulling him away from the mess he’s made of the couch. “Come on, let’s get you all cleaned up.”

Haknyeon lets himself be lead towards the bathroom, shaky legs barely able to support him. He’s leaning against the wall as Kevin starts up the shower, eyes drifting down over the long lines of Kevin’s legs. 

“Coming in?” Kevin calls softly, head tilting towards the shower. He pushes himself off the wall, sliding in next to Kevin under the spray. The water feels cathartic on his tired body, but his own personal slice of heaven comes from Kevin’s hands in his hair, in the gentle way he’s washing his body. 

His eyes must have fluttered closed at some point, because he’s startled a bit when he feels Kevin’s lips brush over his in a barely there kiss. “Haknyeon-ah,” Kevin murmurs softly, sliding his hands down until he can take Haknyeon’s hands in his own. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

He must be dreaming, he thinks. Because he was entirely willing, accepting even, of the idea that this was going to just be a fun little romp, some stress relief, and then Haknyeon would just go back to pretending like Kevin moaning through the walls doesn’t drive him insane with lust. Knowing that Kevin wants it to mean something more puts a dent in that thought, although it isn’t an unwelcome roadblock. 

“I would like that,” he replies, just as quietly. Kevin grins, taking his lips in another chaste kiss. 

“Maybe one day I can get you on stream with me... They would love you,” Kevin teases, a soft laugh spilling from him. “And we already know we are compatible.” 

Haknyeon rolls his eyes at that, the idea of being on camera with Kevin both intriguing and terrifying. 

—

Little did he know that just a few months later, he would come to thrive on Kevin taking him apart piece by piece in front of the camera. The cheers and money from random strangers, knowing he has thousands of eyes only on him as Kevin stuffs him full with different toys. It becomes addicting, almost as much as Kevin’s touch and raspy voice in his ears. 


End file.
